The present invention relates generally to a system and method for protecting a coil structure used in a controlled switch. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for protecting a coil structure that provides a switching force used to actuate one or more load switches. The coil structure generates the switching force in response to a sizable current. However, continual application of the current at the same level to the coil structure can cause damage to the coil.